Field emission devices show promise for enabling simpler and more efficient field emission devices, such as flat panel displays and other types of display systems where simplicity of manufacture is desired. Field emission devices that utilize flat cathodes are preferred over cathodes requiring micro-tip type structures. Therefore, there is a need in the art for better and more efficient field emission materials, which are practical for using in such flat cathodes.